


Badger tickles Jesse

by excuse_me



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuse_me/pseuds/excuse_me





	Badger tickles Jesse

I DO NOT CLAIM THIS FANFIC AS MY OWN, I ONLY WANTED TO SHARE THIS TO THE OTHER BADGER/JESSE FANS OUT THERE.

THE ORIGINAL CAN BE FOUND HERE; http://brbakinkmeme.livejournal.com/521.html?page=13#comments

-

"No way, bro, Batman is way cooler than Spiderman."

Jesse rolled his eyes as he sucked the smoke out of the bong. He held the sweet smoke in his lungs until it burned, then he exhaled slowly. A huge rippling cloud of burnt cannabis hovered in the air before dissipating.

"Nah, man," Jesse said, "Spiderman's the bomb. Batman doesn't even have any powers."

"He has all those gadgets, man!" Badger defended, "Yo, the bat cave, the bat mobile, his fuckin' batarangs, man!" He took another hit.

"Spidey senses, bro!" Jesse insisted, "And like, the proportional strength and agility of a spider."

Badger passed the bong back to Jesse, who took another toke. They were at Badger's. Just a typical Saturday night. There was a party happening at some dude's house- Skinny Pete was over there now. But Jesse and Badger had both wanted just a mellow, laid back time that night. So there they were, doing bong rips, watching cartoons, and debating about superheroes.

"Spidey senses huh?" Badger said. His head was all fuzzy and his eyelids didn't seem to want to open all the way. He looked over at Jesse. He had set the bong down and was leaning back in the couch.

"Yeah, yo," came the reply, "I would fuckin' love to have that shit. See people comin' at me. Always know what the next move is."

"That would be sweet," Badger agreed. He continued to stare at Jesse. His limbs seemed to just hang off his body. Whenever Jesse got stoned, his whole body just completely relaxed- it was radically different than the twitchy, hyper-active kid that Badger had been friends with since eighth grade.

Suddenly, Badger got this weird urge to make Jesse twitch.

"Yo, you could use some spidey sense," Badger grinned, "Then you could see this coming."

Without further warning, Badger made his move. He shot his arms out, and his fingertips made contact with Jesse's stomach. Jesse jolted as Badger started to tickle him.

"Yo! Fuck, dude!" Jesse yelped. Badger laughed and continued his assault. A strangled giggle escaped Jesse as he tried to escape from the couch. Badger was faster. He grabbed Jesse by the waist and wrestled him heavily to the ground. Jesse squirmed and twitched as Badger mercilessly tickled him. Badger had him pinned to the floor. He didn't seem to have any plans on releasing him any time soon.

"Badger, come on!" Jesse laughed. His stomach was starting to hurt.

"Say 'mercy'" Badger demanded.

"Mercy!" Jesse gasped.

"I can't hear you," Badger giggled.

"Mercy!" Jesse shouted.

Badger laughed and sat back down on the couch. Jesse was still lying on the floor, catching his breath and rubbing his sore abdominals. Badger took another bong rip, and another thought crossed his mind: Jesse was a pretty cute guy.

Jesse returned to the couch, and Badger succumbed to another urge.

"Open up," Badger instructed, trying to keep the smoke in his lungs, but thin wisps of smoke leaked out of his nose. Jesse grinned slightly and opened his mouth. Badger leaned in and blew the smoke in Jesse's mouth. Jesse inhaled. He had shotgunned before. Mostly with girls, and also sometimes with Badger, and even Skinny Pete. But this time, it was different. Maybe it was the fact that he was already completely baked. But Jesse couldn't deny that he found the situation undeniably hot. He exhaled. Badger's face was still just inches away from his.

Badger stared deep into Jesse's eyes, and slowly moved forward. He let his lips hover over Jesse's for a moment. Felt Jesse gulp in a small intake of breath. And then, he made contact.

Jesse's eyes widened ever so slightly as Badger's lips softly brushed his own. Badger pulled back slightly, looking at Jesse as if to ask, "Is this ok?". Jesse's eyes widened more as Badger leaned in again, this time applying more pressure. Jesse closed his eyes as he returned the kiss.

Jesse had never kissed another guy. He had never even thought about kissing another guy, let alone his best friend. Sure, there were the occasional, confusing wet dreams about Johnny Depp, but those were only dreams. He had never consciously fantasized about that kind of thing. But now, at this moment, kissing Badger felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Badger's hand crept forward, resting on Jesse's knee, and gently stroking up and down his thigh. Jesse leaned in more and softly gripped Badger's arm. Badger grinned against Jesse's lips and rearranged them so that Jesse was straddling him.

Jesse kissed him even more enthusiastically than before. He held Badger's face in his hands and lightly tugged at his hair. Badger's hands explored Jesse's body: running up and down his back, sliding up underneath his t-shirt, feeling his smooth skin, rubbing his thighs, groping and squeezing his ass. Jesse hummed in pleasure, and Badger slipped his tongue in his mouth.

Badger's lips made their way off of Jesse's and trailed down his jawline, brushing his lips against his neck. He enjoyed the way Jesse's breath caught in his throat, and planted some firmer kisses to the sensitive skin. He bit down just slightly, just barely grazing Jesse's neck with his teeth.

"Harder," Jesse whispered. His head was cloudy, but his whole body felt electrified. Badger obliged; he bit down and sucked a bruise in the junction between neck and shoulder. Jesse moaned. His cock hardened in his pants. He would have been embarrassed, too, if Badger hadn't been aroused for the last few seconds.

Badger squeezed his ass again, pulling Jesse forward so that his hips grinded against Badger's. The two gasped at the dulled friction. Badger needed more. And if Jesse was as aroused as he was, Badger knew that he needed more, too.

"How far do you want to take this?" Badger whispered in Jesse's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Jesse's spine.

"All the way," Jesse whispered back. Badger grinned and pulled Jesse up. He led him by the hand to his small bedroom. Guided him to the bed and laid him down. Badger crawled on top of him, kissing him firmly. Jesse kissed back, wondering, almost fearfully, how sex with another dude would be. How sex with Badger would be.

Badger settled between Jesse's legs and started to tease up his shirt. Jesse leaned up a bit and allowed Badger to pull it off over his head. Then Jesse removed Badger's shirt. Badger's hands skated over Jesse's chest, stroking his ribcage. He lightly ran his thumb over Jesse's nipple, eliciting a gasp. Badger grinned and leaned forward. He gently bit down, flicking his tongue over the hard nub of skin. Jesse moaned and squirmed beneath him. Fuck, he's sexy, Badger thought.

Badger reached down to cup Jesse through his jeans. Heat emanated through the fabric from his hardened cock. Badger grinned at the strangled hiccup that escaped Jesse's throat, and his nimbly unbuckled Jesse's belt, unbuttoned his pants, and tugged them and his boxers down his legs. When Jesse kicked the final items of clothing off, he struggled to undo Badger's pants. Fuck, why weren't his fingers working? Badger chuckled and kissed Jesse on the lips as he undid his own pants, jerking them off and adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Jesse laid back again and groaned as Badger lightly grinded their bare, hard cocks against each other.

Badger kissed Jesse all over. His lips, his jaw, his neck, his chest, his ribcage, even his stomach. Jesse sighed and moaned as he took in the sensations. How did Badger get so good at this? Jesse knew that Badger had had girlfriends in the past, but Jesse wasn't a girl. Was it possible that guys and girls were basically the same? Just a few anatomical differences, but if Badger was as adept at driving Jesse wild as he was with a girl, what did anatomy matter anyway? Jesse guessed that gender was just a concept, or a construct, after all, just like he read once online.

Jesse's train of thought was interrupted as Badger gnawed lightly on his hipbones. The sensation seemed to shoot lightening bolts right to his groin. He groaned and ran his fingers through Badger's hair. Badger reached by Jesse's head, in the drawers next to his bed. He pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it. Jesse watched him in anticipation, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Yo, you done this before?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, yo," Badger answered. He kissed him, "I know what I'm doing."

Technically, Badger wasn't lying. He had had anal sex before- just never with a guy; with his last girlfriend, Kerri. But he knew that anal felt good for men, too. He had let Kerri finger him. He knew it felt good, and he really wanted to make Jesse feel good. He slid a pillow under Jesse's slender hips.

"Just relax," he instructed. He ran a finger down Jesse's crack, tracing over the puckering of the small hole. Jesse made that hiccuping sound again. Badger lightly circled the hole with the tip of his finger before pressing in. Jesse gasped. His body tightened around the intrusion.

"Just relax," Badger repeated, "This should feel really good." Badger kissed Jesse's inner thigh as he gently thrust his finger in and out of Jesse's hole. Jesse did his best to relax. Badger slipped a second finger in. Jesse gasped again, and Badger made soft, soothing noises as he moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, loosening Jesse's muscles.

"That's it, baby, just relax, just relax for me," Badger murmured. 'Baby? Since when do I call Jesse 'baby'?' Badger thought. But then, since when did he fuck Jesse either? And besides, Jesse didn't seem to mind being called baby. Badger kissed his hipbone and crooked his finger, searching for that small bump....bingo.

Jesse gasped. Badger grinned.

"Wh-what was that?" Jesse stuttered.

"Your sweet spot," Badger answered. He licked a stripe along Jesse's inner thigh, close to his aching cock. He brushed against Jesse's prostate again. Jesse moaned.

"You like that?"

"Yyyeaaaahhhh...."

Badger moved up to kiss Jesse's lips and neck again. Jesse sighed and squirmed beneath him. His cock was swollen with desire.

"How are you doing, baby?" Badger murmured.

"Fuckin' fantastic," Jesse groaned. Badger pushed in a third finger. Jesse whimpered at the sudden burning sensation.

"You ok?" Badger asked.

"Uh huh," Jesse said. His eyes were screwed tight, like he was in pain. Badger stopped moving his fingers for a moment.

"Jesse, are you ok?" Badger asked again.

"Yeah, yeah," Jesse nodded, "I'm fine, keep going." Jesse winced as he heard the desperation in his own voice.

Badger moved his fingers again, stretching and prepping Jesse. When he felt that Jesse was stretched enough, he gently removed his fingers. Jesse groaned at the sudden loss, feeling too open, too exposed. Badger put the condom on and poured more lube into his hand, slicking his cock. He positioned himself and then slowly pushed in.

Jesse bit his lip. The burning was definitely worse now. But Badger was so close to him, his breath tickling his neck and ears, so it wasn't all that bad. Jesse just couldn't get over how full he felt. Or how good he felt.

Badger moaned at the sensation of Jesse's tight little ass squeezing his dick. He rocked back and thrust. Jesse gasped at the sudden movement. Badger kissed his lips, as if to apologize. He thrust again, more gently this time.

Jesse moaned loudly as Badger angled himself to nudge Jesse's spot. He thrust again. And again. And-

"Oh, fuck, Badger," Jesse moaned.

"You like that, Jesse?" Badger whispered in his ear, his voice ragged and rough. And sexy. "You like me fucking you like this?"

"Yeah," Jesse whimpered. He bucked as Badger grasped his dick, stroking it in perfect rhythm of his thrusts.

"You feel so good, Jesse," Badger continued, not even paying attention to what he was saying anymore, just letting the words flow out of him, "You feel so good and tight. You're so hard, so hard for me, huh, Jesse? You're doing so well, baby, you're being so good for me."

Jesse moaned louder. His hips jerked involuntarily. Fuck, he was close, so close...

"You're so sexy, Jesse, so hot. See what you do to me?" Badger could feel his orgasm approaching. Judging from Jesse's squirming and writhing body, he could tell Jesse wasn't going to last long either. He picked up the pace. God, the sounds ripping from Jesse's throat...

"Oh God," Jesse choked out, "I'm gonna come..."

"Come on Jesse," Badger pressed his forehead against Jesse's, "Come for me, baby, you can do it, come for me, Jesse..."

Badger captured Jesse's mouth as he slammed against his prostate one last time. The two screamed into each other's lips as their orgasms tore through their bodies.

Badger collapsed on top of Jesse. Their hearts pounded in their chests as they struggled to catch their breath. Badger recovered first. He carefully withdrew himself out of Jesse, who gasped in slight pain. Badger kissed him.

As Badger pulled the condom off, he noticed something a bit...unsettling. Thin streaks of red coated the latex. He frowned slightly and looked over at Jesse. He was lying on his back, eyes closed, face relaxed. Dark red liquid smeared his inner thighs.

Badger's throat tightened with guilt. Fuck, he hurt him! He hurt Jesse and now he was bleeding. Damnit! Badger walked out to grab something from the bathroom, leaving Jesse on the bed.

Jesse's heart pounded in his chest as he recovered from the mind-blowing sex, courtesy of Badger. That was, without a doubt, the best sex he had ever had. But he couldn't shake a feeling of insecurity. Where was Badger? He was just here, but then he left. Jesse tried not to feel so needy, but all he wanted to do now was cuddle. What if Badger didn't want to be near him anymore? What if Jesse wasn't such a desirable bedmate? What if he was just an easy lay to Badger, and nothing more? He wanted to cry.

Badger re-entered the room and got back into bed with Jesse. He smiled and kissed him on the lips, quickly eradicating the feelings of loneliness. Badger was holding a warm, wet towel.

"Just gonna clean you off," Badger murmured. He wiped the spunk from Jesse's belly, and then slowly turned him over on his stomach.

"Don't freak out," Badger said softly, "There's, uh, a little blood. Not much though." Jesse thought back to the burning sensation he felt when Badger pushed into him.

"Spread your legs a little," Badger said. Jesse complied, and felt Badger gently wiping down his thighs. Jesse felt a sharp, momentary pain when Badger started to wipe at his ass. He whimpered, and Badger stopped immediately and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Badger murmured, "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

"It's ok," Jesse whispered. He felt Badger continue to clean him up. When it was done, Badger set the towel down, laid down, and pulled Jesse to his chest. Jesse wound his arm around Badger's stomach. He was so soft and warm. His presence was so comforting. Jesse sighed and nuzzled in deeper. Badger chuckled and held him tighter, stroking his back and hair. The closeness was definitely worth a sore ass.

Badger kissed Jesse's head and buried his nose in his head. He didn't know how this would affect their friendship. Maybe it wouldn't. Maybe they would have sex again.

But as they fell asleep, tangled in each other's bodies, the future didn't seem to matter.


End file.
